Camp Pokémon Pokeshipping Fanfiction
by Blueroses0308
Summary: Two trainers run into each other in a forrest. But, their journey's go beyond just that. Pokémon camp ties hundreds of trainers alike, and Ash and Misty are no exception. AAML
1. chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Sensational_

"Where the like, hell is like, that little runt!" A certain pink haired woman roared in annoyance. "Like, chill, she'll be down here in like, a minute!" Violet snapped. Daisy shook her head in approval, "Yeah, don't stress out so much sis."

The three Waterflower sisters were congregated at the frontal area of the Cerulean City Gym. Each waiting patiently(well most of them anyhow) for the youngest of them all to join them down to watch her go off to her first real training experience outside of the gym. Or, to be more exact, a training facility that allowed trainers global wide to unite and train together called Poké Camp. At least, that was what was said in the brochure sent to the gym. Only a select few were invited for a copious amount of reasons. Such as, status, skill level, or financial influence they obtained from Pokemon related businesses. This is the sole reason why each sensational sister was a little more anxious than usual.

The youngest of them all was invited to this prestige haven for Pokemon trainers alike.

Misty Waterflower, a young, talented and intelligent young girl (and the Cerulean City Gym leader). She was one of the strongest gym leaders around, and very few trainers have been able to obtain badges from the Cerulean Gym, giving it the high status it had. The very same gym leader who nearly passed out when she was sorting through the piles of bills sent to the gym one day and stumbled across a small letter written out to her in the most alluring handwriting. Not because it was beautiful(although the writing was appealing) but, it was in the handwriting of the all so infamous Cynthia.

"My Dearest Misty Waterflower,

You have demonstrated to have an exceptional talent and show much potential. Your training skills have come to my attention and I extend this invitation to the prestige Pokémon Camp to you. My fellow colleagues and of course myself would be ecstatic to have you join our camp training course for the next year. If you accept this offer, please feel welcomed to contact Lance, or myself and we can discuss financial, housing and dietary requirements.Also, please note that all of the trainers Pokémon must be sent to the camp prior to the arrival of their trainers due to the fact that we believe all of the Pokémon should build connections with one another without their trainers.

Sincerely,

Cynthia"

The letter explained to Misty every detail she needed to know. Although Misty at first was wary of going on the journey to the camp without her Pokémon, she accepted the terms and sent them to the camp through the gym. Mew how she would miss her Pokémon (especially her beloved Gyarados). However, Misty was able to recover and was still willing to travel to the camp, even without her Pokémon. So, once she was able to contact Cynthia a reply of gratitude and acceptance of the invitation, she began packing.

Misty Waterflower knew she was not at her most ideal when under stress, and she knew her sisters knew this to(after one too many hits of aggravation). So when the sudden yell from Lily jolted Misty out of her anxious double checking of her supply list, Misty, to say the least, was not delighted.

However, Misty also knew she was running out of time and still had a _two-day bike journey to get to the Poké Camp. Double checking that she packed every item into her bag, Misty bolted down the stairs outside of her room to meet up with her sisters at the front of the gym._ _"It like, took you long enough" Lily uttered when she was the first to notice Misty clumsily running down the stairs. Fumbling to put her bag on her shoulder._ _"Shut up Lily!"_ _"Come on girls aren't we a little too old to be arguing like we're still children?" Daisy chimed in to try and disrupt the argument that was about to begin._ _Over the years Daisy began to mature and dropped her valley girl like talk. She had a stable job and was content with filling in Misty's place as gym leader while the other girls ran the water ballets._ _"Well, we all know Misty isn't too far off..." Lily snickered._ _"Hey! For your information, I am 16 if you hadn't noticed!"_ _"With those boobs? You barely qualify for a nine-year-olds" Lily chuckled._ _"And Barbie called, she wants her boobs_ back!" Misty snapped back.

Lily gasped at the rude remark while Daisy and Violet try to suppress their laughter by covering it with a failed attempt of acough.

Leave it to Lily and Misty to make an argument over their chest size.

Daisy, being the oldest and mature sister she was, decided to try to break up the little argument forming before it got worse.

"Enough talking about what your boobs look like, no matter how accurate the comparisons are. Today is Misty's last day here for a whole year. Let's try to see her off with somewhat happy memories?"

Lily and Misty both grumbled a couple of incoherent words under their breaths before apologizing. "Well like, anyways Misty I'll miss you! I know I can be like mean sometimes, but I still want you to write us ok?" Violet says as she reaches out to hug her youngest sister. "Ok I will, don't you worry" Misty laughed back.

Picking up the warmer vibe Lily then adds, "Yeah Sis, like stay safe alright?"

"Of course I will!" Misty beams back. And so with that, Misty walks out of the door as she finishes her farewells and heads towards her bike ready to begin her new adventure.


	2. The Viridian Forest

_Chapter 2:The Viridian Forest_

Misty was fed up. She was done with the stupid branches smacking her in the face, the dumb rocks she kept crashing into, and her bike helmet making the humidity feel like an evil force squeezing the ounces of life out of her. She had only been riding for a couple of hours, but it felt like eons to her. Nature was obviously not Misty's friend, and she found out the hard way that bug Pokémon weren't either. Just picturing that slimy Caterpi inching its way onto her back made Misty shudder.

Eventually, Misty decided enough was enough. She needed some rest from the shitty nature ride she was having. Finally, Misty was able to locate a stream nearby and was persuaded by the cool, calming breeze coming from it(and possibly the lack of trees near it). She set her bike aside to find the best place to lay her head down. Unluckily for poor Misty, she was never going to get the rest she deserved.

Ash Ketchum thought, no believed that today would be an incredible day. He just had that gut feeling that it would be.

When he received the phenomenally written letter at his house, he knew it wasn't Gary sending him another condom in the mail saying another ignorant remark like, "I'll never be used" or, "Guess who isn't going to need this today?"

Ever since Gary became a Pokémon researcher and left to the Pokémon camp he still never failed to torment his old friend and rival. Ash didn't know if Gary just wanted to be an ass, or was just trying to keep in touch in his own weird way.

Anyways, saying Ash was astonished to see the acceptance letter to the Pokémon camp would be a massive understatement. Sadly, to Pikachu's (Ash's best friend and Pokémon) dismay, he had to be sent to the camp along with Ash's other Pokémon prior to Ash's arrival there. No matter how much the little guy protested, Lance and Cynthia both agreed that it was only fair that Pikachu had to endure what all the other Pokémon did. However, to compensate Lance agreed that since Pikachu refused to go into his ball that he would bring Pikachu to the camp for Ash. Normally, Lance wouldn't do all of this for any trainer, but he deeply believed Ash had a bright future and really wanted to train him.

Ash knew he was good at battling seeing as he has obtained the championship of various leagues and almost defeated Lance and the Elite Four. Which was his suspicion as to why Lance volunteered to watch Pikachu for him until he arrived at the camp.

When Lance and Cynthia were discussing the final details about the construction of the camp Ash, among a few others (such as Gary) were invited as the first "campers." Most likely due to the fact Cynthia and Lance believed it was better to test how well the camp could educate trainers, based on trainers who knew what they were doing.

Sadly, Ash had to decline, due to the fact he was asked to join when his mother needed him the most. Ash was only 14 when his dear old dad left and became the most hated man in Ash's eyes. That was saying a lot considering who Ash had made enemies with over his years of training.

None the less, this was another golden opportunity for the young man. Ash, now being 2 years older and a lot more civilized happily excepted the invitation. He wasn't sure why Lance wanted him back at the camp now of all times, but he sure wasn't complaining. So, Ash finds himself strolling along the path through Viridian City. The day wasn't particularly special by any means. The sky showed strips of White faded clouds that seemed to go on forever, and Pokemon were frolicking to and fro like any other day.

Ash just felt like the day was going to change his fates. If you asked him why he wouldn't be able to tell you an answer either. Eventually, he assumed it was just his excitement to finally be able to go to the Pokémon camp and see Gary(no matter how much of an asshole he could be) and Professor Oak.

As Ash continued to stroll through the forest with his hands resting behind his head he closed his eyes and imagined what the camp would be like. Namely, the battles of course. Ash loved the surge of adrenaline that coursed through his vanes throughout an intense battle. He loved it, even more, when he felt the kick of happiness that overcame him when he won. Of course, Ash was pretty modest when he lost of course; unlike Gary who just took his opponents confidence, and ego and chucked it right out of the window along with the poor kid's pride. Although, even Ash had to admit watching Gary's opponent start cussing out on him one day was the best response he had ever seen.

The girl Gary faced, that was particularly unhappy, was a young redhead. And boy did she live to the expectations of a tempered redhead. Her face turned a shade of scarlet that rivaled her hair when she was furious.

Ash couldn't remember why this girl was in pallet town that day. Pallet was a small town with a lot of fields. It was pretty bland and not many people visited. Besides Green who stopped every once in a while. So, when this young redhead showed up out of the blue, Gary and Ash were very fascinated by her. Her fiery personality and intense Cerulean blue eyes were very exciting to the two ten-year-old boys.

Ash couldn't think of what made Gary want to battle this girl in the first place. Maybe it was because he wanted to show Ash that he could win his first battle. Either way, the girl accepted the challenge. Sadly for the redhead, her Magikarp was no match for Gary's Squirtle and fainted in a mere couple of moves.

She was at first, very modest and went to go shake Gary's hand on his win. Gary, on the other hand, was such an egotistical prick that he laughed at the girl's face and walked away cockily.

Even Ash knew that Gary took it a bit to far and feared that he truly hurt the girls' feelings, but he was wrong. The girl quickly recovered and started to shout at Gary with some pretty inappropriate words no ten-year-old should have in their vocabulary. Ash found it so hilarious that he toppled over laughing drawing the girls attention to him.

The girl took this as an insult and started shouting at Ash as well before stomping away. Ash hasn't seen her since.

Ash chuckled at the flashback and continued gazing at all the trees he passed along his journey. It was a pretty peaceful stroll.

Until Ash heard the ear-piercing screech.


	3. A Step In The Right Direction

Misty couldn't recall a time when she had given out such an ear-piercing screech. If she wasn't frozen and petrified she probably could think of multiple times she had raised her voice in even higher pitches, but that was irrelevant.

The only thing Misty could focus on was a tiny, chubby Weedle inching towards her. It seemed to only be about a foot or so away which was not acceptable to Misty. All Bug Pokémon were not permitted to be any closer within a 10-yard radius of her.

As the oh so threatening creature got closer to Misty, she was ready to bolt up and run right back out of the dreadful forest. She hated it there anyway. Forget her bike, she was taking the stupid train to the camp. Before Misty could fully get up and bolt to her safety, she found herself right back down on the ground with a thud. She felt her head snap back and sensed her vision get hazy. Eventually, she was able to tell that the big blurry blob in front of her was a person. And he was speaking to her, but she could only make out muffled noises and felt herself get nauseous.

Ash was deeply concerned for the limp girl almost passed out on the floor. When he heard the high pitch screech he ran directly to the source of it. Ash had a hero streak and continuously threw himself into anything if it meant helping, or in this case saving someone (some called this impulsive and reckless, but Ash thought otherwise). He didn't know what he was saving, but from the pitch of the yell, it sounded urgent.

When he came across the girl on the floor he panicked and rushed over to her to ensure she was ok. Suddenly, the redhead bolted upright and as she turned rammed right into Ash. Ash became so startled he didn't know what to do. He watched the girl hit the ground with a pretty hard impact, especially to her head.

Ash quickly knelt down beside her and asked if she was alright. The girl didn't respond and instead grimaced at the loud sound of Ash's voice. The only problem was that Ash was talking pretty quietly. He grew more concerned about the redhead when she slowly lowered herself back to the ground. Misty grunted when she finally lowered her head to the grass and as the ringing in her ears began to get louder. Everything became black and spotted as her vision distorted.

At this point, Ash knew that the girl most likely had a severe head injury of some sort. Most likely a concussion he concluded after realizing how hard her head must have hit the ground. Ash knew all too well what a severe concussion would feel like as he had experienced many in his childhood and man did they suck. Ash also knew if Gary were here he would joke about how Ash was repeatedly dropped on his head.

Ash began shaking the thought out of his head. Not knowing what else to do, in one fluid motion, Ash picked Misty up as gently as possible being weary of her head. He took her legs into his right arm and with his left, took her head.

Once Ash stabilized himself he, as rapidly as possible, rushed the girl resting in his arms to the nearest Pokémon center. Thankfully, Ash had traveled enough through the Kanto region to know where to locate it. Ash hastily tumbled through the forest, wary of making sure that the (hopefully conscious girl) wasn't hurt any more than she already was. When the Pokémon center came into Ash's vision, he let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and felt himself becoming impatient and tried to go slightly faster.

Eventually, Ash felt the blast of cool air from the center's air conditioning unit as he hastened through the sliding doors of the Pokémon center. Ash darted his head back and forth until his eyes fell on the nurse Joy sitting on the left side of the building and Ash quickened his pace towards her.

"Excuse me, but I think this girl needs some serious medical attention!" Ash rambled to the nurse. Nurse Joy immediately stood and peered over Ash's arms to get a better look at her new patient.

"Alright! Sir, would you please place the girl on the stretcher over there" she asked as she gestured to a stretcher on the far side of the room.

Ash immediately obeyed and gently placed the redhead on the stretcher. Nurse Joy and a few other nurses and doctors appeared at the girl's side and started checking her pulse, pupils and checked to see if there were any severe wounds. After assessing her, the nurses swiftly brought her to the nearest room that contained an X-ray to ensure nothing was broken.

"So, what was the emergency?" Nurse Joy sternly asked Ash as he watched the girl be rolled through double doors to what he assumed to be off limits to him.

"I think she has a concussion, but I'm not completely sure" Ash replied.

"Were you there when she injured herself?" Ash bobbed his head up and down in response.

"What happened?"

"Well, I'm not totally sure myself honestly. I saw her on the ground and rushed over to see if she was okay. Then she bolted upright and slammed into me, but when she fell I think she hit her head pretty hard."

"Hm... she could very well likely be suffering a concussion.I'll take note of that. Thank you, May I ask what your name is sir?" Joy asked, glancing up from the clipboard she was scribbling all of her notes in diligently.

"Ash"

"Ok, well thank you, Ash. I'll let you know immediately when we diagnose what your friend has." Nurse Joy showing a reassuring smile to the young man.

"Thank you, nurse Joy" Ash saluted nurse Joy with two fingers and decided to make himself comfortable. Spotting a red couch on the other side of the center, Ash headed towards, it, slumping onto the piece of furniture. Letting out a sigh, Ash started contemplating what to do now. He knew he had to get to the camp, but he couldn't just leave the girl he carried all the way over here to fend for herself.

Oh, he practically could hear the nagging in Gary's teasing now, if only he were to see Ash in this predicament. Gary's voice sounded like cats claw's screeching against a blackboard to Ash,"Ashy-boy finally noticed, gasps! A species of the other gender!? And here I thought you were gay! Although that would explain A LOT." God. Why do I still put up with his bullshit?' Ash chuckled silently to himself. Knowing very well it was because deep down (way, way deep down) that he still treasured his friendship with Gary. They've been through a lot together, and Ash could somewhat understand (rarely) what made Gary tolerable. Just from his good looks alone, Gary could pick up girls, heck even guys at the drop of a hat.

Ash didn't think so badly of himself either. He just didn't flaunt it the same way Gary did. Gary had a band of cheerleaders following, and drooling over him throughout childhood for Mew's sake and Gary was only ten. That only further confirmed to Ashthat those cheerleaders were definitely crazy. But, Ash considered himself loyal, which is probably why he was still at the Pokémon Center at all. Then, a dawning epiphany hit Ash like a truck.

Ash bolted upright, eyes widening. I never got to know the girls' name, Ash finally realized. He had carried a girl all the way to a Pokémon center and didn't even bother to know what her name was.

Ugh, stupid! Ash cursed himself, letting out a deep breath and relaxed back into the couch he was sitting in. You could practically see the gears spinning in his head, but an echoing smack caught the boy's attention.

Whipping his head around, Ash saw nurse Joy swiftly stomping in the immediate opposite direction of a tall figure, and the curious side of Ash decided to check out all of the commotions.

Striding over to the man, as Ash became closer he began noticing a large red hand imprint on the man's left cheek.

"Umm, you okay there man?" Ash asked, raising an eyebrow at the creepy expression of a smile on the man's face.

"Oh man, she touchedme! I'mnever gonna wash my face ever again!" The man declared, not even registering what Ash had just said and continued to space out with nothing but the thoughts of nurse Joy's silky smooth hand making contact with his face.

Growing impatient, Ash decided he needed to snap this man out of whatever dream-like-state he was in. Ash began slowly waving his hand in front of the man's face but to no reveal. If only he had Pikachuwith him, he could have shocked this man out of whatever trance he was in. Finally, an idea rushed into Ash's mind and hequickly took it into action, yanking the man's eardownwards and hopefully hard enough to hurt.

"Owowowow, okay, okay you've got my attention!"

"Ok good, sorry about that, but you weren't responding to anything else I did," Ash shrugged.

"Yeah sorry, it's just that her beautywas so captivating that I was put into hypnosis by her drop dead gorgeous good looks," the man sighed, "Anyways, what did you need to talk to me about? Oh and I'mBrock by the way," Brock smiled, bringing his hand up for Ash to take.

"Hey there Brock, it's nice to meet you, I'm Ash!" Ash replied, taking Brock's hand and giving him a firm handshake.

"Wait... Ash, as in the Ash Ketchum?" Brock asked in amazement.

"The one and only, Brock" Ash gushed, surprised to have somebody recognize him. Ash knew he would receivesome sort of popularity over the years of championships he had won, but he never expected anyone to really know him outside of the interviews and magazine covers.

"You're that kid who beat me for a gym badge by setting off the fire alarm and the emergency sprinklers!" Brock laughed, rememberingthe shock on his face when a mere Pikachu defeated his Onix.

"heh, yeah sorry about that," Ash blushed in embarrassment. "But then that makes you the Pewter City Gym Leader!" Ash realized.

"Well, former Pewter City Gym Leader. My younger brother Forrest took the gym over for me," Brock answered.

"Oh wow, that's cool. So why did you decide to retire being a gym leader?" Ash wondered.

"The main reason is that I decided to have a bit of a carrier change andam now specializing in Pokémon breeding. I also was asked to join this really cool Pokémon camp summer program for Pokémon breeders." Brock gloated, his eyes immediately shinning once he began talking about Pokémon breeding and their patterns, the data he has collected and all in all stuff that Ash would never understand.

Fortunately for Ash, he no longer had to think for much longer as nurse Joy made her way over to him. Ash chuckled, as her death glare at Brock was painfully obvious. But as for Brock, he remained just as painfully unaware and just as oblivious to nurse Joy's warning glare.

"Ahem, well Ash we have finally finished our scans with your friend and I'm happy to say that she's only suffering a minor concussion. Her memory and eyesight might be a little hazy for a little while, but as long as she remains inactive for a week or two, she should be just fine." Nurse Joy reported, openly avoiding Ash's friend's perverted stares directed at her.

"Well anyways, your friend should be out any minute. She is lucky to have such a nice boy watching out for her," Nurse joy smirked, finding it quite amusing when a small blush found it's way to Ash's face.

"T-thank you nurse Joy," Ash mumbled, looking down, the floor suddenly becoming the fascinating thing in the world.

However, Ash didn't get much time to fully study the complex patterns on the floor, when a sudden shout behind him made him look back up.

"BROCK!" Misty shouted, charging towards her older friend.

"Sup pretty lady," Brock teased, enveloping Misty in a Bear-Brock -like-hug.

"Brock, I told you to stop calling me that!" Misty huffed. She was about to start up a new conversation when her vision shifted to the Raven haired boy, who she wasn't gonna deny, was kinda cute.

"Hey, Brock, who's this?" Misty asked, gesturing to Ash.

"Oh, heh that's Ash. As in the Ash I told you won the Championship up in the Indigo Plateau and almost defeated the Elite Four. He's also the kid that defeated my Onix using the sprinklers," Brock smirked.

"Ah, so this is the infamous Ash Ketchum," Misty laughed. "Hi, I'm Misty. You can call me Mist for short."

"Nice to meet ya Mist," Ash beamed in his child-like manner.

Misty grinned, a look of amusement crossed her delicate features as she looked over at Ash again.

"So Ash, your goal is to become a Pokémon Champion right?" Misty asked, a devious smirk gracing her features.

Ash gulped, feeling his knees get weak at the look Misty was giving him. He didn't know how she could be making him swoon, and be scared for his life at the same time with just that look. Ash shook his head, "Yup, you're looking at your future Pokémon master."

"Oh I'm glad to Grace you in your glorious presence," Misty bowed, acting as if she was in an old-fashioned ball gown. "But, I would like to challenge you and your greatness."

Ash grinned like a madman, "are you challenging me to a Pokémon battle?"

"As a matter of fact, I am challenging you to a battle. You up for it?" Misty challenged.

Ash began to like this Misty girl's fiery personality. "I accept your challenge, but don't get to upset when you lose," Ash remarked cockily.

"Oh, don't worry about me, Mr. Pokemon Master. You can save that little speech for yourself-"

"Whoa, hang on there you two. Misty, I don't want you battling for a whole week, you hear me? We need you to heal and the stress of a Pokemon battle will definitely not help you-" Nurse Joy then spun on her heels to face Ash."-and you, as someone who has just carried this girl all the way here, you should realize how fragile she is right now!"

"Hey, I'm not fragile!" Misty snapped.

"Shh, I don't want to hear it from either of you. No battling," nurse Joy hissed.

"Yeah you two, listen to the beautiful angel of all pokemon," Brock praised, bending down to bow in the direction of nurse Joy.

"And YOU, get up off the floor like an idiot and for the love of mew, please remain professional around me and keep it in your pants, " nurse Joy sneered, once again stomping away from the spiky-haired man.

"hahahaha!" Brock scowled as he heard Misty and Ash's not-so-silent fits of laughter.

"B-brock just g-got m-majorly cock-blocked!" Ash managed to say in between laughs, sending both him and Misty into another round of abrupt and obnoxious cackles. The laughing becoming so extreme that Misty had to lean on Ash for support and she had to wipe the tears she began to shed due to all of their giggles.

"Shut up you two," Brock sulked.

"S-sorry Brock," Ash apologized. "Yeah, sorry Brock, but you gotta admit that it was funny," Misty chimed in.

"These two are gonna be such a handful aren't they?" Brock asked to no one in particular and sighed, already weeping for his future self.


	4. Rivalry Requested, Friendship Denied

_Chapter_ _4: Rivalry Requested, Friendhip Denied_

After waving goodbye and thanking nurse Joy, the trio made their way out of the Pokémon Center. As soon as they stepped out they immediately felt the blazing hot rays of the sun. The Pokémon Center's air conditioning no longer protecting the three from the humidity outside.

"So... Why were you guys in the Pokémon Center?" Misty questioned the two boys as they strolled through Viridian City. The extremely warm temperatures, mixed with the fact it was a weekday, left the trio to have the sidewalk completely to themselves.

"Well I was there to see Nurse Joy," Brock grinned, remembering the red-handed implant radiating off his left cheek, struck there by his beautiful nurse Joy.

"Of course you were-" Misty sighed, "It's good to know that you haven't changed a bit Brock. But wait.. does that mean that you have stopped by at every Pokémon Center just to see the nurse Joy working there?" Misty asked in disgust.

Noting the content sigh, and even larger smile smack itself onto Brock's face, Misty took that as a major yes. She set a mental note to herself that she needed to send apology cards to all the Nurse Joy's in the Kanto region, based on the one encounter she had already witnessed.

The three of them continued their journey through Viridian City, each letting their eyes wander up and down the streets of Viridian. Large gray skyscrapers reached for the sky above them, living up to their names. Oak trees lined single-filed along the sidewalk and the curb of the street, their green leaves providing a touch of shade.

Each building that attached to the sidewalk was vibrant with colours to attract costumers. Some buildings smelt of lavender and other pleasantly fragrant soaps, while others smelled of barbeques, with sizzling steak and hot-dogs. These were the restaurants Misty had to yank Ash away from. The stores of Viridian were jammed with people, most likely escaping the heat of the afternoon. Misty noticed a small pebble laying on the sidewalk and began kicking it along the path, finding the small object to be quite the entertainment.

Meanwhile, Brock decided to peer at every girl that he happened to see on the streets, or stores and began daydreaming off to Brock land. Misty, already knowing the drill, not even having to glance up from her rock, grabbed Brock by the ear and tugged whenever she got the feeling he was about to harass another poor girl.

However, not liking the silence beginning to settle between the three, Ash spoke up to answer Misty's question.

"Well, I was there because of you," Ash finally replied, pointing at Misty.

"Me? Why?" Misty looked at Ash, a bewildered expression on her face. Letting the pebble she was kicking skip off the sidewalk and into the blacktop streets.

"Well, um, I was kind of the person who ran you all the way into the Pokémon Center," Ash murmured, scratching his head in embarrassment. Ash hadn't come to the realization that his sentence sounded so disturbing until it had all tumbled out of his mouth. Ash wasn't exactly renowned for his intellectual conversations, but he decided a nice cover up to the last one that spewed out of his mouth would be a good idea.

"Not that I was following you or anything!" Ash quickly added. "I just kind of happened to be there when you fell and hurt yourself," Ash mumbled shyly.

"Oh," was the only response Misty could muster up, thinking back to when she fell on her head. However, Brock nudged Misty out of her thoughts.

"Right! Um.. thank you, Ash. I guess I never got to properly thank you for helping me out back there," Misty eventually muttered out.

"It was no problem, really," Ash dismissed, waving Misty off. "Although, I do want to know why you screamed back there in the forest. What happened?"

"Oh, it was nothing..." Misty replied sheepishly, not exactly wanting to flaunt her fear of bug Pokémon.

Ash raised an eyebrow, "I wouldn't exactly call your ear piercing scream 'nothing-'" Ash insisted, "there must have been something in that forest that freaked you out so much."

Brock smiled in amusement, a hilarious idea infusing itself into his head. "Ahem, if you'd like Ash, I could shed some light on the answers to all your questions. You see, Misty here has this particular fear of carrots, peppers, and the best of all, she has an extreme phobia of bu- OUCH!" Brock groaned, doubling over in pain when he felt Misty's elbow jab itself into his precious rib cage.

"I have a fear of what, Brock?" Misty snarled, lowering herself to Brock's sore, doubled-over body. Her facial features contorting themselves into a look that could rival Haunter and Ghastly's level of frightening.

"N-nothing.." Brock wheezed, still catching his breath as a result of the redheads' short-circuiting temper. "You have some real anger issues, ya know that?" Brock glared, recovering from her last blow.

"Hmph, damn straight I do," Misty smirked, her body casually slumping back into its relaxed state. "But enough of us Brock, so Ash, what were you doing in the Viridian forest?"

Gloating and smiling like a moron, Ash answered, "Well you see Misty, I just happened to be on my way to one of the best training facilities in the world. I don't know if you've ever heard of it, but it's the camp Pokémon, the very one ran by Cynthia and Lance themselves. It's kind of a big deal." Ash finished his confidence and ego, inflating even larger than before.

"Oh realll-llyy," Misty drawled in response, exaggerating the syllables in her words, "I've heard of the camp Ash. In fact, I was accepted into it. Guess that means we're going to be seeing a lot more of each other, Mr. Pokémon master." Misty giggled, emphasizing her point by yanking Ash's cap down, shielding his line of view.

"Hey! Misty cut it out!" Ash whined, glaring at the redhead through his spiky black hair.

"Aw look at that-" Brock cooed, "I love how you youngsters flirt nowadays," Brock teased.

"I don't like him! I don't even know him!"

"I don't like her! I don't even know her!"

Both Ash and Misty yelped at the same time. Looking at each other in revelation, the pair of teens immediately felt their cheeks flush, a pink tinge rapidly spread across their faces.

"Yeah sure guys, be in denial all you want." Brock taunted. "Anyways, since we are all heading to the camp, let's just take the train." Brock rationalized, looking up at Ash and Misty for approval.

"Wait- Brock, you got into the camp as well?" Ash wondered aloud, causing Brock to mentally face-palm himself.

"Yes Ash, I was accepted as well, didn't you hear me tell you that back in the Pokémon Center?"

"Hey! It's not my fault you started going all scientific and stuff with your breeding facts! All I heard was, blah-blah-blah-breeding-blah-blah-blah-blah-pokemon and after that, I kind of tuned you out." Ash mocked, putting up his left hand to mimic what he was saying by opening and closing it as if it could talk like a puppet.

"For your information Pokémon breeding is a fascinating subject if you just take the time to really study it." Brock insisted.

"Yeah, I'm sure Brock" Ash answered, voice dripping with sarcasm as he rolled his eyes.

Ash, Brock and Misty continued to make small talk and a few joking jabs at each other as they silently agreed to take the train to the camp instead of walking in the wretched heat. Fortunately, the journey went by smoothly, aside from having to allow Misty to rest once in a while.

As Misty laughed at another one of Brock's awful puns, Ash began to take in just how pretty the redheaded trainer was. The first thing that stood out to him was her long red hair that appeared to shimmer in the sunlight, reflecting a rustic-orange colouring. Her creamy pale skin tinged with a warming pink. However, her most startling asset was her cerulean eyes that sparkled with humour. Ash suddenly felt his knees go weak when he realized Misty was shooting him an incredulous look.

Misty continued to stare at Ash, trying to piece together what had just transpired between the two. Meanwhile, Brock remained blissfully unaware, much to both Ash's and Misty's relief.

Suddenly a loud clanking sound startled the three teens. Looking over to their rights, the trio observed a large building that glistened with white marble steps and gigantic white columns that streamed up and down the front. The ceiling was concealed by gorgeous and complex designs etched into the marble. A humongous sign hung on the wall. An array of vibrant coloured lines flowed in zagged and overlapping patterns over the sign, protected by a clear plastic barrier.

"So this must be the Viridian Train Center!" Misty gushed, taking in all of the pretty architectures of the fascinating building.

"Oh right, you've never been to Viridian have you Misty?" Brock chortled, shaking his head in amusement.

"O-of course not Brock," Misty stuttered sheepishly. "You've met my sisters. They may be dense, but they were way too overprotective of me. Which is ironic considering they all called me the 'runt' of the sensational sisters." Misty huffed in defence feeling frustration overtaking her by just mentioning her over barring sisters

"Hold on.." Ash interrupted, putting his hand up to his chin, "Misty did you just say you're related to the sensational sisters? As in the three vivid coloured hair sisters that are notorious for their looks and not for their battling?"

"Yup," Misty answered awkwardly, shrugging her shoulders.

"Wait I've battled them before! How come I never met you?" Ash inquired, comprehending why he never ran into this beautifu-boastful girl (his mind corrected) before.

"Well, I never took over the gym leader position until I was thirteen." Misty elucidated.

"Oh, now that makes sense," Ash nodded, "I was ten when I battled them for the Cerulean Gym badge."

"Though, it wasn't much of a battle when your sisters insisted that I just take the badge since apparently all of the trainers that passed by defeated every single one of their pokemon." Ash snickered, the frustration of Misty's face overwhelmingly obvious, even to someone as dense as Ash.

"Ugh, those dolts," Misty breathed, fighting back the anger bubbling up. "Of course they would be stupid enough to let all of their Pokémon faint."

Feeling abandoned by the conversation Brock added, "How come you never knew Misty took over the gym? It was a big deal in the Kanto region. She was able to elevate the status of that gym from humiliating to undefeatable in just three weeks."

Misty felt both flattered and uncomfortable by Brock's compliment. However, Misty glanced over to Ash to see his reaction and it was a damn priceless one at that.

Ash's eyes widened, slightly bulging from his head. His jaw hanging open, gasping like a Magikarp as his mind worked into overdrive. Slowly beginning to process what Brock had just told him.

"Misty's a famous gym leader?" Ash squeaked, his voice cracking.

This only further ignited Brock's taunting.

"Aw... Ash are you jealous?" Brock cackled, making himself chuckle to Ash's dismay.

Ash scowled, muttering strings of curses aimed at his squinty eyed companion. Misty, on the other hand, looked on in bewilderment. Not truly being able to grasp what the big deal was. Boys, Misty huffed in botheration, her patience beginning to dwindle and her temper rising in its place.


End file.
